Who Am I?
by YoungNinja
Summary: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. At least I think I am. I woke up one morning and thought one thing and one thing only. Who Am I? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Hey guys, YoungNinja here. New writer by the way. I don't mind flames as long as you don't make it to harsh. Don't forget to review at the end. **

**READ – In this story, Sasuke is nice, but mean. Gots it?**

**Full Summary – I'm Naruto Uzumaki. At least I think I am. I woke up in the morning and thought about the dream I had. That guy in my dream took something from me. I had to find him. I have to take what's back that belongs to me. No one steals my memory. No one.**

Chapter 1

Who am I?

Naruto opened the wooden door, leading to a small room. All he saw was a dark haired man sitting on a throne type chair. His legs were crossed in a king style way. The room was dimly lit so he couldn't see the face of the mysterious man. There were small candles around the room, but it wasn't enough. The mysterious man laughed evilly. The laugh echoed throughout the small room.

"Hello Naruto-kun." the man said.

"Who are you?" the young blonde replied.

"I am a man you will once meet in the future." the mysterious man said back. The man moved his arm in a swaying motion. The candles flames grew, making the room light up more slightly. Even though the room grew more light, Naruto still couldn't see who the man was. Naruto looked at the man and saw he was mumbling words Naruto couldn't understand.

Naruto suddenly clutched his head in agonizing pain. His knees fell weak as he stumbled to the ground. He tightened the grip to his head, causing more pain. Images flashed in his mind. The blonde ninja felt the images flow outside of his mind. His friends, his "family", the villagers. Everything. Naruto didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he had to stop it. Naruto struggled to stand up, but to no avail.

The mysterious man stopped mumbling the words. The pain stopped throughout Naruto's mind. That's when, Naruto woke up.

**-Reality- **

**N**aruto's eyes snapped open as he screamed in fear. He shook is head around, looking around the unknown room. He scratched his head in confusing and tried to remember where he was. The container of the Kyuubi tried to remember what happened, but nothing appeared in his head. He looked around the room, trying to find some clues about where he was.

He stood up from his head, which was near the corner right next to a window. The bright sun glared it's light in the blonde's room, making the items a lot easier to see without the need of light. Right next to his bed was a drawer with glass windows. The windows had several ramen stains. There was an alarm clock buzzing away. Naruto scratched his head and wondered how to turn it off. Instead of turning it off the normal way, Naruto chunked the alarm clock to the wall. The clock shattered into pieces, muting the sound. Where the alarm clock was formally before it was broken, right beside it was a picture. The picture contained apparently himself in on the far right side with a big frown on his face and his eyes glaring at the boy at the far left. The boy at the far left was black haired and his arms crossed. He had a frown on his face and was glaring towards the left, where no one was. Right in the middle of them was a pink haired girl with a delighted face. She had small blush marks on her face. Behind the trio was a tall man about twice their size. He had silver gravity defying hair and his headband covering his left eye. He had a nervous grin behind the mask he was wearing. He had his two arms on himself and the dark browned boy. Looking at the picture, he understood that he did not look the boy on the far left. On the bottom right corner of the frame, there was a signature. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Is that my name?" Naruto whispered to no one in particular.

Naruto looked around the room and looked at the ground. The wood in the apartment was covered with ramen cups and ramen noodles all around.

On the bottom left of the room, there was a door leading to the bathroom. Naruto entered the bathroom and it looked really plain. There was a sink in front of the door and the tub a couple feet beside the sink. Naruto went back to the seat and looked at the mirror above the sink. He had spiky blonde hair and three whiskers on each side of his face. He had ocean blue eyes that made his face noticeable. Finally done looking around his apartment, he exited his small apartment.

Naruto walked over to the drawer and pulled out the drawers. He glanced at the clothes and took them out. The blonde took out the necessary clothing. When he was looking in at the mirror, he noticed that he was only wearing a white undershirt, a night cap, and boxers. When he placed the clothing on the bed, he decided to put them on, deciding that it was better than going out with his boxers.

A couple minutes later, Naruto went back to the bathroom and looked at himself. He wore black cargo shorts with lots of pockets on the side. It seemed like the pockets were designed to fit small scrolls. His short sleeved shirt was dark red with an orange swirl on the back. His jacket was dark orange that reached to his elbows. There were several pockets in the jacket that could fit scrolls and ninja weaponry. Naruto even had a black mask on his mouth, similar to the man in the picture that was behind the trio. On his forehead was a forehead protector with a silver plate in the middle. On the silver plate was a leaf, representing who knows what. After getting dressed, Naruto put on the ninja shoes that was in front of the door, and opened the door.

Once outside, the sun glared into his eyes, forcing him to put his arm over his head. He walked around the small complex and found the stairs leading down. Before he climbed down the stairs, he saw writing on his door.

"Demon, Brat, Go to hell, Die." Naruto whispered. What did he do to deserve these words? He can't remember anything that he did wrong. But then again, he couldn't really remember anything. He stared at the ground, crying silent tears of sorrow. Naruto tilted his head up and wiped off the tears with is hand and started to climb down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs, there was a door. Naruto opened the door and immediately sound erupted around him. Naruto looked at his surroundings and noticed the tall buildings surrounding him. The memory loss boy saw people jumping from roof to roof on the high buildings. On the ground, he saw villagers doing their own business. Setting up shops, talking to their friends, heading to work, what ever. Some villagers glared at the short boy, making the said boy feel nervous. He scratched the back of his head in nervousness and waved his hand. By doing that action, that made Naruto feel even more nervous than before. He felt deadly killing intent that would make you want to commit suicide. The villagers glare intensified so much, it would make Anko jealous.

Naruto started walking straight, trying to ignore the villages deadly glares. He sometimes had to duck and swat away fruit flying towards him. He picked up his pace, hoping to get away from the villagers.

**-Team Seven-**

**T**eam Seven, well at least half of team seven, was gathered in a big grassy field. There were trees surrounding the area, making the field a good place to be camouflaged. On one of the trees, there was a piece of wood labeled: "Training Ground 7." In the middle of the field was three tree stumps. On the tree stumps, there was two people sitting on them. A dark haired boy that was swirling a kunai on his finger, and a pink haired girl who was laying against the stump, humming a tune.

"That's weird," the pink haired girl said, "Naruto isn't here. He's always here before Kakashi-Sensei."

"Whatever Sakura," the dark haired boy replied, "He should be here soon."

The girl now addressed as Sakura merely nodded to her beloved Sasuke.

"Besides, Naruto isn't like Sensei," Sasuke told Sakura, "Plus, Sensei should be here about... now." Sasuke threw the kunai he had in his hand toward the direction he predicted his Sensei will come through. A man with gravity defying hair jumped out of the trees and kicked the kunai back to the dark haired boy.

"Nice job, Sasuke." Sensei replied.

"Whatever Kakashi-Sensei," Sasuke muttered, "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Nope." Kakashi stated as he pulled out his favorite orange book. He jumped up and landed on one of the vacant tree stumps. He crouched down and started reading the book.

"Well shouldn't we look for him?" Sakura asked.

"Eh," Kakashi muttered, "I was getting to the good part." Kakashi closed the book and slipped it back into his back pocket. Sakura picked up a near by rock and chunked it with all her might at her sensei.

"Now, now Sakura calm down," Kakashi said, "Let's go look for Naruto. This can be part of your training for today. Scouting." Kakashi waved his hand and all three of them dashed off in different directions looking for their blonde teammate.

**-Naruto-**

Hiding under a dumpster, Naruto waited until the angry mob of villagers passed by the poor blonde. Naruto panted heavily due to the extreme running he had to do to run away from the mob. The jinchuuriki wiped off smudges of dirt on his face and crawled out of the dumpster. Once he was out of the dumpster, he stood up and stretched his body. He jogged in place for a couple minutes, letting his blood flow.

Naruto stumbled backwards as he saw a body in front of him appear out of no where.

"Naruto?" the man asked.

"Please," Naruto pleaded, "Don't hurt me."

"What you are talking about? I'm your Sensei." Kakashi muttered. The silver jounin looked at Naruto's body and discovered bruises, dirt, cuts, all over him. There was even a hint of blood pouring out of his mouth. Kakashi flinched when he noticed the swollen lip he had.

"Come on Naruto. We're getting you to the hospital. Then to the Hokage." Kakashi said. When he said that, Sasuke and Sakura appeared beside their sensei.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura yelled. Naruto put his hands in front of his face, hoping to not get hurt by the scary pink Naruto didn't feel any pain coming, he lowered his arms and asked,

"Who are you guys?"

Once that question was asked by the blonde, the team fell silent. All they heard was birds chirping and the villagers. Kakashi observed the boy and tried to find some clues if he was joking or not.

"Stop fooling around Naruto!" Sakura shouted to him. Naruto, again, put his arms up in front of his face. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto intently. Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's arms and lowered them for him. Naruto looked at the silver man and felt a spark of familiarity.

"Naruto, look into my eye and tell me you don't remember us." Kakashi said. Kakashi bent over and went on eye to eye level with Naruto.

"I don't know who you are." Naruto stated. Kakashi flinched.

"But," Naruto continued, "I feel like I know you from somewhere. Like I'm suppose to know you."

"_Is it amnesia?_" Kakashi wondered, "_Did the villagers do something that badly to him?_"

"Naruto," Sasuke finally spoke. Naruto looked over to the dark haired ninja, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." Naruto replied. Sakura gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground in deep thought. Kakashi looked intently at Naruto, and tried to figure out what the hell happened to the poor boy.

"Okay, Naruto," Kakashi said, "Let's get you to the hospital."

Naruto backed away from the man, fearing that he might be an enemy.

"Don't worry. We're your friends." Kakashi said gently to him. Naruto felt like he trusted him. The boy nodded shyly and let Kakashi pick him up.

"Training is cancelled today guys," Kakashi said to his two students, "If you want to follow me, then do so." The two students nodded and all three of them jumped up to the ceilings, heading to the hospital.

**~End**

**I know this chapter is really short, but it's the introduction, so give me a break.**

**Review! :)**

**~YoungNinja**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda messed up. I had a slight writer's block and couldn't really think of anything good.**

Chapter 2

The Hospital

**-Previously on Chapter 1-**

Naruto suddenly clutched his head in agonizing pain. His knees fell weak as he stumbled to the ground. He tightened the grip to his head, causing more pain. Images flashed in his mind. The blonde ninja felt the images flow outside of his mind. His friends, his "family", the villagers. Everything.

"Who are you guys?"

"I don't know who you are." Naruto stated.

"Training is cancelled today guys," Kakashi said to his two students, "If you want to follow me, then do so." The two students nodded and all three of them jumped up to the ceilings, heading to the hospital.

**-Beginning of Chapter 2- **

Almighty Sharingan Kakashi, the most powerful Jounin in all of Konoha, was carrying a 12 year old boy to the hospital. The cyclops ninja leapt from roof to roof, with deep thought in his mind. The silver haired jounin had a deep frown on his face, thinking deeply of what happened recently.

"_This doesn't make any sense,_" Kakashi mused, "_You can't just remember everything and just forget about it the next day. Did the villagers hurt him that bad?_"

Kakashi shook his head and focused on the main goal. Get Naruto to the hospital.

Behind Kakashi was two of his students, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi Hatake's student, Sakura Haruno is the brains of Team 7, acing every mental education the academy had to offer. As far as she knew, she didn't belong to any clan. Her bright pernicious pink hair attracted everyone's attention when she walked into the room. She barely passed the physical education part of the academy, getting the grades of C's.

"_How could this happen to Naruto,_" Sakura thought as she looked up and glanced at Naruto_. _She noticed the damage Naruto has received when she first saw him. She felt heavily guilty in her chest almost hitting Naruto and screaming at him, "_I feel so bad for him._"

Kakashi Hatake's third student, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke and Naruto is the power of Team 7. Sasuke was the rookie of the year during Team 7's year of the academy. His clan was the most powerful clan in all of Konoha because of their kekkei genkai: the Sharingan.

The Sharingan had an amazing ability that no one even dared to go against the Uchiha with their Sharingan activated. The look of the Sharingan consisted of three comma's rotating around a circle in the middle. When activated, the user's eyes turn blood red. The Sharingan users, when they had their Sharingan activated, had the ability to copy any jutsu. Any. Because of the Uchiha Massacre, there was only two people who had the Sharingan. Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha.

His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, wiped out the whole clan, except him. The last Uchiha never knew why his brother let him go, but he knew he had to get revenge. Itachi Uchiha was no ordinary Uchiha. He is a genius above all others, beating his classmen. He was a mysterious young Uchiha. No one could ever tell what he was thinking. At age 7, he graduated the academy, ranking top rookie of the year. Once he turned 8, his Sharingan came to life. Getting the Sharingan at such a young age was very rare. It was like getting a needle from a hay stack. Finally, he became ANBU at age 13.

Sasuke landed on a pole connecting to a building. He crouched down and jumped high up and landed back on the building. He had a big frown on his face and his bangs covered his jet black eyes. His head was lowered to a tilt, so he was staring at the ground in deep thought.

"_Why did that happen?_" Sasuke thought. Sasuke lifted his hand back up and saw Kakashi and Sakura leaping to the ground from a roof top. Sasuke added a slight amount of chakra and jumped, skipping a house and landed right next to his teammates.

The sudden trio landing from the sky startled all the villagers surrounding them. One guy even dropped his groceries he was carrying back to his house. Some of the convenient stand owners jumped back and destroyed their stand. But all that didn't matter to the trio. They were in front of the hospital and needed to get in.

Kakashi ran to the door and barged through. His students followed suit, but just jumped through the window their sensei broke.

"Excuse me!" a nurse said as Kakashi appeared in the lobby, "You can't just barge in here and frighten our patients!"

"Get me a doctor for this boy. Now." Kakashi demanded, ignoring the nurse's previous lecture. The nurse looked down at the boy in Kakashi's arms. She spit in disgust and glared at the blonde boy. Kakashi knew this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, but we don't treat patients in this kind of state. Only patients that are critically injured." the nurse replied to the jounin.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kakashi yelled. He looked to his right and saw a patient with a broken arm, but with no other injuries. "That guy only has a fucking broken arm and you don't treat this twelve year old boy that could possibly die?" Kakashi took off Naruto's shirt and showed the nurse's the deep gash in his chest, that was below his heart. The cut was deep, showing barely visible bone parts.

The nurse flinched once she saw the deep gash in the boy's chest. She had to admit, it was unfair, but she hated that demon filth and wanted nothing to do with _it_.

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to find another hospital." the nurse replied. Kakashi put Naruto to the nearest bench and told Sasuke and Sakura to guard him. They both nodded, not even wanting to talk to their sensei right now.

Kakashi pushed the nurse and during the process, grabbed her shirt. She yelped in surprise as she got pulled in by the cyclops ninja. She was now face to face to Kakashi, with his headband on his forehead, revealing the Sharingan.

"Listen to me, and listen to me now." Kakashi spat, "You doctors or nurses took an oath to serve your fellow villagers and you have to keep that promise. Now fix him, and fix him _now_." Kakashi released slight killer intent throughout the hospital, giving shudders to every patient that felt it that wasn't a ninja.

"N-no." the nurse replied back shakily, "That d-demon killed my family!"

"_What the hell?_" Sasuke thought.

"_Huh?_" Sakura mused.

Kakashi glanced around the lobby and noticed all the villagers mumbling words that he had a feeling that wasn't very nice. Thanks to his Sharingan being revealed, he was able to read the words coming from the patients or the visitors.

"Piece of sh!t." a grown man muttered under his breath.

"He deserves to die." a woman whispered to herself.

Kakashi turned his attention back to the woman and released his killing intent, focusing it on her, and only her. He put his face up right in front of her so he could feel his breath on her.

"According to law, who ever mentions that certain topic, has to be killed on sight." Kakashi said.

"What's going on!" a doctor yelled while running to the nurse and Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and dropped the scared-out-of-her-mind nurse and turned to the doctor.

"This nurse refused to treat one of my students that needs attention _now_." Kakashi said, trying his best to hide his killing intent.

"Well, could you at least keep the killing intent down? Some nurses are fainting," the doctor replied back, not really that shocked from the killing intent. "Where is your student?"

"Over there." Kakashi said, pointing to the bench where Naruto was laying. Kakashi let go of his killing intent and looked at the nurse he dropped. She fainted. Kakashi sighed and put his headband over his Sharingan. Kakashi followed the doctor to where Naruto was.

Sasuke and Sakura stood up and let the doctor looked at Naruto. The doctor seemed very shocked, but not because it was Naruto, the Kyuubi Container. It was because the deep gash across his chest and his body scars.

"Who the hell did this to him?" the doctor yelled as his hands started to glow green.

Kakashi held back a breath, shocked that the doctor didn't despise the young boy. Kakashi glanced at his students and looked at their expressions, considering the thought about what happened merely minutes ago.

"_What the hell are they talking about?_" Sasuke thought. "_Why did they treat Naruto like he deserves to die?_"

"_Poor Naruto,_" Sakura mused, "_He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. He doesn't even remember who he is._"

"Well?" the doctor yelled out to Kakashi, breaking the thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura.

"The villagers formed a mob and attacked him. Some ninjas even joined in as well." Kakashi informed the doctor. The doctor flinched and cursed under his breath. He stopped the chakra flow to his hands and stood up.

"I stopped the bleeding for a bit, but I will need to get a group of _trusted _doctors and nurses to perform medical procedures." the doctor informed.

"Thank you so much, um.." Kakashi said.

"My name is Akatsuki Watanabe." Akatsuki told Kakashi as he formed a group of nurses and doctors.

"Please to meet you Watanabe-San. I am-" Kakashi said.

"I know who you are. Who doesn't? It's an honor to meet you Kakashi Hatake, a.k.a Sharingan Kakashi," Akatsuki replied, "I will need you to carry Naruto bridal style, so I can heal him along the way."

"As you wish." Kakashi told him as he picked up Naruto. He turned to his two students and sighed.

"Training is cancelled today as you can home and I will inform you if Naruto will be ok or not." Kakashi told them. He didn't want Naruto to _not _be ok. The cyclops ninja really cared about Naruto because of him being the son of his sensei. Kakashi could tell by his two students reaction that they too cared deeply about the blonde boy.

"No," Sakura said, "I'm staying here for my teammate."

"..." Sasuke sat beside Sakura on a bench in the lobby. Kakashi could only nod to his students, not wanting to break their wishes.

"Let's go." Akatsuki said. Kakashi nodded and started to run a pace that Akatsuki could keep up. All the doctors and nurses entered the room, and ordered Kakashi to go outside.

"What?" Kakashi yelled at them, "He's my student! I deserve the right to be in this room!"

"I'm sorry sir, but no one is suppose to be in the operating room when the operation is in progress." one of the nurses said, trying to calm the cyclops ninja down.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi replied to them, releasing a small amount of killing intent.

"Kakashi! Stop. Go outside and wait please." Akatsuki commanded him. Kakashi growled at the nurses and exited the room. Kakashi sat down on the nearest bench and covered his face with his hands.

-**Two Hours Later-**

**K**akashi immediately lifted his head up, hearing the sound of the operation room door open. All of the operators flooded out of the room, leaving Akatsuki Watanabe alone. All the operators was covered with blood from head to toes. Once the sight of blood came into view, Kakashi immediately stood up and ran into the room.

Blood. That was what Kakashi smelled and saw once he entered the room. His nose wrinkled from the smell of type B blood all over the room. Kakashi glanced around the room and saw a dead doctor in the corner, with a scalpel sticking out of his throat. There was slight blood leaking out of his throat.

The gravity defying hair ninja turned around and examined the operating table. There was a cover sheet over Naruto's body, only revealing his upper face (Nose and above). Doctor Watanabe sat in a chair next to Naruto. He had a serious expression on his face and his elbows on his knees.

"He barely made it." Akatsuki said, breaking the silence in the room.

"What?" said Kakashi as he walked to Naruto.

"There was to much blood leaking out of that gash in his chest," Akatsuki informed him, "Every now and then, blood started to come out of his eye. All of us didn't even know why. But when we started to operate on the eye, a cut started to become visible. His whole right eye was gone." Akatsuki paused for a moment, letting the information seek in Kakashi.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto and took off the cloth covering his body. The sight was gruesome.

The deep cut in Naruto's chest was stitched up, making the blood flow not leak out. The stitches were visible, and would surely shock people if they see Naruto with his shirt off. All the cuts and bruises were patched up, and barely visible. Kakashi looked up at Naruto's face and saw the cut on his eye. The cut was stitched up, closing his eye.

"Are you guys gonna transplant an eye?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. The hospital doesn't have any eyes that can be transplanted into him. Plus, if we did have an eye, who ever owned the eye would have had to have the same blood type as Naruto." replied the doctor.

"So what about that dead guy there in the corner?" Kakashi wondered.

"H-He tried to kill Naruto. When he and some other nurses were trying to close up the patch on his eye, he intentionally stabbed it with a scalpel and started to twist it around, making it even worse." Akatsuki continued, "When I saw him, I leapt over the table and pushed him to the wall. I started to choke him with my hand, and started to complain that that boy shouldn't live. When he said that that was the last straw. I got the scalpel in my head and shoved it in throat. He was even one of my most trusted doctors, but I guess not."

Kakashi put the sheet over Naruto and walked over to the guy in the corner. He clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. Kakashi knew that no one liked Naruto because of the demon contained in him, but Naruto couldn't do anything about it. The silver haired jonin liked Naruto, not because he was his sensei's son, but it was because he was the most dedicated student he ever taught. He glanced back at Naruto on the table and looked back at the man. Kakashi kicked the man's face as hard as he could and broke the dead man's neck. It didn't really do much since he was already dead in the first place, but Kakashi needed something to take out his anger.

"So what now?" Kakashi said as he pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, Naruto will be ok for the time being. He just needs to stay in the hospital for about a week just to be sure." Akatsuki replied.

"I don't trust the doctors or nurses here." Kakashi told him.

"I know, that's why I'm going to be his personal doctor." the doctor replied.

"I see." Kakashi spoke. Both of them sat in silence, looking at Naruto. After about twenty minutes of silence, the door opened.

"Hello Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said as he stood up and bowed. Akatsuki mimicked the action of Kakashi.

"Now, now, no need to be so formal." The Hokage said. The Hokage had a small goatee and short spiky hair. He wore the official Hokage robe and the hat.

"I know what happened. The young Uchiha boy ran into my office and told me what happened." the Hokage explained.

_-_**Flashback-**

_Sasuke and Sakura were waiting in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for their respected teammates. It's been about two and a half hours since Kakashi went on a rampage on the nurse. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't believe that Kakashi was so furious at her. Their sensei was always so nice to them, but strict when needed to be. The killing intent that was sent throughout the hospital was terrifying even though their ninjas. _

_Sasuke was leaning against a near by pillar, thinking deeply. He saw a red eye from his sensei, but he wasn't sure why he had a red eye. _

"_That's probably why he puts his headband over his left eye," Sasuke thought, "What kind of eye was that? Could it be the Sharingan?" Sasuke shook his head. It can't be. Only Uchihas could access the great power of the Sharingan. _

_Sakura was really scared of her sensei now. She knew she couldn't be terrified of him because he was her sensei, but the killing intent that erupted from him made her shiver. The pink haired kunoichi knew she had to overcome her fear of her own sensei because of the missions she will be going on with him in the future. _

"_I hope Naruto is alright," Sakura mused, "I've been so cruel to him for the past couple of years." _

_Images of her bullying Naruto flashed into her mind. Her punching him, yelling at him, kicking him, whatever. She felt a sudden weight of guilt on her chest and started to feel sorry for him. _

"_Sakura." Sasuke said, breaking the silence._

"_Hm?" Sakura replied, not trusting her voice._

"_Kakashi-Sensei wanted to talk to the Hokage about this incident, but since he is at Naruto's room, I'm going to." Sasuke said as he started to walk to the door._

"_Ok Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said._

_Sasuke walked out of the door, letting the door slide open by themselves. His hands were in his pockets and his head focused on the ground. As he passed by villagers, he felt awkward. The villagers bowed to him like he was royalty. The Uchiha Fan practically shined once the light of the sun hit it. _

"_Their only bowing to me because I'm the last Uchiha," Sasuke thought, "I'm starting to get pissed off because of that." _

_Sasuke lifted his head up and located the nearest building. He leapt over to the side of the building and ran up against it. Once on top, he started to hop from building to building, heading to the Hokage's residence. _

_Once there, he jumped down in front of the guards and nodded to them. The two guards had to spears crossed together, blocking the path to the entrance. They looked straight ahead, with no sight of emotion on their face. Sasuke knew they could see him, so he nodded. The guards nodded back and lifted their spears up, unblocking the path. _

_Sasuke nodded his thanks and started to head up the stairs. He did his usual Uchiha walk, which was his hands in his pockets and an emotionless face crouched down to a slight angle that wasn't completely looking at the ground. Once up the door on the top of the stairs, he opened it up and started to walk to the door of the Hokage's Office. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty and silent hall. _

_After about a two minute walk, he arrived at the Hokage's door. He listened carefully and realized no one is in there with the Hokage. The Uchiha boy knocked the door and waited for a reply. _

_Sasuke heard a bunch of stuff falling to the ground and shelves smashing against the desk. He heard the Hokage clear his throat and say, _

"_Come in." Sasuke did as he was told and entered the room of the Hokage. The Hokage's desk was filled with stacks of paperwork and a cup full of pens. The Hokage had a slight blush on his cheeks, making Sasuke feel awkward. _

"_Ah, Sasuke. How are you?" Sarutobi asked._

"_I'm fine Hokage-Sama. How are you?" Sasuke said, being polite to the Hokage._

"_I'm doing great. What do you need?" the Third Hokage replied. _

"_I have to tell you something." Sasuke said. The Third Hokage crossed his hands together and rested his chin on them._

"_Go on." the Hokage said, hearing the seriousness in the young boy's voice. Sasuke began to tell him the story of what happened recently. Team Seven meeting without Naruto, Team Seven finding Naruto, Kakashi bringing him to the hospital, Kakashi going on a rampage in the hospital on one nurse,and two hours of waiting. The whole story took about 5 minutes, without being interrupted by the Hokage._

"_I see..." the Hokage of Konoha said, seemingly in deep thought. _

"_I would like for you to come to the hospital, and check up on Naruto." Sasuke asked._

"_Why sure. That's not a problem. But I have to ask you a quick question." the Hokage asked the young boy._

"_What is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_When the nurse said 'That demon killed my family', do you know what Kakashi did after she said that?"_

"_Um, no. Kakashi had his face up close to her and I couldn't hear anything. I saw his mouth moving under his mask, but I couldn't make out the words. Oh and, he released some killing intent once she said," Sasuke informed the Hokage, "And, what did she mean?" _

"_That's something you will have to find out about later Sasuke." the Hokage said as he walked out of his office._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Good thing you didn't kill her Kakashi," the Hokage said, breaking the silence after he told the story, "I would like to have a talk with her."

"You're welcome sir. If you will excuse me, I would like to tell my other two students what happened to Naruto." Kakashi said.

"You are excused," Sarutobi replied, "I will like to have a talk with my doctor."

"You're his personal doctor?" Kakashi asked in shock.

"Yes I am." Akatsuki replied.

"Now I know I can trust you." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room.

"Well, this is surprising isn't it?" Sarutobi said, "He looks a lot like him doesn't he?"

"Yes he does," Akatsuki replied, "I wonder what the Fourth Hokage would have done to the villagers who did this to him."

"If I were you, I wouldn't even wonder about that. If he was still Hokage and was alive, none of them would have even tried to kill him," Sarutobi informed him, "I try my best to keep my promise to Minato to protect him, but it just doesn't seem to work."

Both of them sat in silence, avoiding the subject of Minato.

**~End**

**Review! :)**

**~YoungNinja**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Yes, I know I named the doctor Akatsuki, the bad group that wants to get Naruto. I'm not going to change the doctor's name because I did that for a reason. **

**Review at the end!**

Chapter 3

Team Assembled

-**Previously on Chapter 3-**

The nurse flinched once she saw the deep gash in the boy's chest. She had to admit, it was unfair, but she hated that demon filth and wanted nothing to do with _it_.

"N-no." the nurse replied back shakily, "That d-demon killed my family!"

"_Poor Naruto,_" Sakura mused, "_He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. He doesn't even remember who he is._"

"I wonder what the Fourth Hokage would have done to the villagers who did this to him." Akatsuki replied.

**-Beginning of Chapter 3-**

**K**akashi walked into the room of his student, and realized no one was there, except the young blonde. The Jonin waved to his two students behind him and motioned them to follow him to the room. Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei inside the room of Naruto. The trio walked over to Naruto's bed and grabbed a chair.

It was dark outside, meaning that it was night time. The full moon's light shunned through the window that was a couple of feet in front of Naruto's bed. Lights of the village were shining the village, giving it a small aura of yellow light. In the room, it was dark. All the light the four had was the moon.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sat in silence as they inspected Naruto. The only two signs of life was his heart pulsing meter (A/N: I don't know what that's called), and the breathing of the small Genin. The cut on Naruto's eye was covered from an eye patch, making him look like a mini Kakashi because of the missing eye and the mask.

Kakashi looked at the small boy's body and took a deep breath. His student was on the string of death and it was all thanks to him. He didn't train his students well enough to defend themselves from enemies that wanted to kill him. It wasn't entirely his fault because of Naruto's sudden memory loss yesterday. Kakashi sighed and rested his head on his hand.

Sasuke had his hands linked together and put in front of his face. His elbows rested on his knees, and he had an emotionless face. The typical Uchiha Sasuke. He had no idea how to react to this kind of situation. Well he did know, but it was the Uchiha way to express themselves publicly. The day his family got massacred, he only cried the day it happened. It was only him, and Itachi. Ever since the day after the massacre, he never cried out in public. It would have ruined his Uchiha image.

Sakura was looking intently at the eye patch over Naruto's eye. She was tempted to rip that black patch off and wonder what his eye looked like. The young Genin was worried about her teammate, and wanted to do something about it. She knew that if Naruto hadn't lost his memory, he wouldn't have been in this hospital bed. The pink haired girl thought she was the weakest among her team. Sure, if strength had grown over the past couple of months of being a Genin, but she didn't know any jutsus, like Naruto and Sasuke does. She wanted to protect her teammates, but she can't do it while she's weak.

Silence fell among the four. The only sound coming from the room was the beep of the heart machine. The soothing sound of Naruto's breathing was faintly heard from the three, but it was there. The two Genin heard their Sensei take another deep breath and glanced at him.

"So how long is Naruto going to be here?" Sakura asked with worry.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi started to say, "I forgot to ask the doctor before I came to pick up you guys. But looking at his condition, I predict about a month or two."

"Well this sucks," Sasuke said, "I won't have a training partner anymore."

"He couldn't train anyway because he can't remember anything. Remember?" Kakashi said, feeling weird because of that sentence.

"True." Sasuke replied, going back to his usual Uchiha personality.

"I don't know if I should cancel training for now. The Chunin Exams are coming up in about 3 months, and I'm planning to enter you three in it. But because of Naruto's condition of his memory, I doubt you three can enter." Kakashi stated calmly.

"But you said Naruto will recover in one or two months," Sasuke spoke, getting slightly angry. He had to compete in the Chunin Exams or else he won't get stronger to defeat his brother, "And the Chunin Exams are in 3 months. So that means we have one month for Naruto to get stronger."

"I _predicted_ one or two months. I'm no doctor. And you forgot that we have to find some way for Naruto to regain his memory, and to get some jutsus learned all in one month." Kakashi said.

"Then when Naruto is in this state, let's go find some sort of cure to get his memory back." Sakura said, hoping to get into the Chunin Exams.

"There's only two options to get Naruto's memory back. Plus, it will take about a month to find her and a mission request from the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Well what's the other option?" Sasuke asked, seemingly interested to get Naruto's memory back..

"The other option is _extremely _rare and almost impossible to find," Kakashi said, with a hint of doubt in his voice, "You have to get a drop of Blakiston's Fish Owl blood."

"Then let's go get some owl blood! It's not that hard!" Sasuke said.

"Like I said, it's _extremely _rare to find. The Fish Owl is one of the most rarest animal in Japan, Sasuke," Kakashi stated, "Even if you did manage to actually see it, the bird is so fast that not even ninja's can catch up with it."

"Well then that's Plan B!" Sasuke argued, "Let's go find whoever your talking about and fix Naruto!"

"The lady is named Tsunade, one of the best healers, no _the_ best healer in the entire Fire Country," Kakashi stated, "She's a big gambler and she horribly sucks at it. Her nickname is 'The Legendary Sucker'. Because of her losing all her gambling, she's in big debt. She travels all around, trying to run away from the debts. That's why she's so complicated to find."

"Damn it..." Sasuke growled.

"I can try to request a mission to the Hokage, but I don't know how we can do it without a fourth member of the team while Naruto is injured." Kakashi said, feeling his student's anger. He glanced at Sakura and noticed that she hadn't said a word. He could feel the aura of sorrow emitting from the young pink haired Genin. Her hands were clenching her knees hard and was trying to contain her tears pouring from her eyes. Kakashi rested her hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Don't worry," Kakashi said, "We _will _get Naruto back to himself."

"Let's get out of here and let Naruto rest." Kakashi said. The two nodded their heads and followed Kakashi out of the door.

A young Hyuuga Heiress was watching the whole scene from a tree she was sitting on. She heard of Naruto's condition and was instantly worried about him. She was sitting in the room, her head down on Naruto's bed. Once she heard footsteps coming to the room, she quickly jumped out through the window and landed on a tree.

After a couple of minutes waiting for the group to leave, she leapt back in the room, silently. She walked over to the chair Kakashi sat on and sat down. She gently grabbed Naruto's hand and laid her head on the soft hand. She silently cried on his hand for a couple of minutes.

Looking out through the window, she saw it was getting late. She decided to return home, so the Hyuuga Family won't worry about her disappearance. She looked at Naruto for a couple minutes, but to her, it felt like a couple of hours. She hesitated for a couple of minutes, but when the courage finally got through to her, she kissed Naruto gently on the forehead.

"_Take care Naruto-kun._" Hinata thought sadly. Hinata jumped out of the window and made her way home.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto quietly said to himself. He didn't know how he remembered her name, but he felt that she was important.

-**Tomorrow-**

**K**akashi climbed up the stairs, with one hand in his pocket, and one hand holding his book. He was heading to the Hokage, hoping to get permission to find Tsunade. The cyclops knew that it's going to be hard to convince the Hokage to send Team 7 to find Tsunade, but he also knew it was going to be harder to find the legendary Sannin if the Hokage gave them permission.

Once up the stairs, he opened the door that lead him to the hallway of the mansion. His footsteps was the only sound he heard throughout the whole hallway. About two minutes walking throughout the hall, he knocked the door of the Hokage.

"Come in." the old man's voice said.

Kakashi opened the door and walked inside the shrine of the Hokage. Instantly, he saw piles of paperwork on the desk of the Third.

"H-Hokage-Sama?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Yes, I know this is a lot of paperwork." the Hokage sighed. The Hokage gently slid the paperwork that was in front of him to the side and put down his pen.

"Now what is it that you need?" the old man asked.

"I want to get straight to business," Kakashi said as he walked up to the Hokage's desk and set his hands on the table, startling the Hokage. "I would like to ask permission for my team, Team 7, to search for your student, Tsunade."

"Well that's surprising," Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair, "But I'm sorry, I have to decline."

"Why can't we go?" Kakashi argued.

"Because finding my student is at least a B-Rank mission considering her anger management and her frequent moving around. And, Team 7 isn't complete without Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"So what? We _have_ to find her! We have to heal Naruto's memory!" Kakashi yelled.

"Calm down Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

"Sorry Hokage-Sama." Kakashi replied, putting his head down in shame.

"Apology accepted." Sarutobi said.

"The only other option is to find the Blakiston's Fish Owl, the most rarest animal in Japan." Kakashi said.

"You have a point," Sarutobi replied, "The other rookie teams are worried sick of Naruto's condition. And, since you want your team to enter the Chunin Exams, we will have to find Tsunade."

"So what are you saying?" Kakashi asked.

"What I'm saying is that you have my permission to go and find Tsunade." Sarutobi said with a smile.

Kakashi smiled and walked around the room. He couldn't believe he had just convinced the Hokage to give them permission to find Tsunade!

"You can take up to eight people with you to go on the mission. Two of them has to be at least Jonin rank." Sarutobi informed as he get a sheet of paper and started writing down a mission.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said with a bow.

"You have one hour to get your team. Once your team is assembled, come here and I will give you guys your request."

"Again, thank you so much." Kakashi said as he walked out the door.

"That young boy sure changed Kakashi eh Minato?" Sarutobi said to himself as he looked at the sky.

**-Kakashi-**

**K**akashi leapt from roof to roof, searching for his Team of Eight. He couldn't even believe that the Hokage gave them permission to do this mission! The Jonin knew the Sannin is going to be hard to find, but he knew it will be worth it. He had to find the perfect ninjas for his team so that the mission will be successful.

Kakashi ran up a pole and stood on it, overlooking the village of Konohagakure. Villagers passed by him, staring in awe. Every villager knew of Kakashi of the Sharingan, man known to have copied over a thousand jutsus. Kakashi shook is head and sighed.

Kakashi jumped off the pole and landed on a roof of an apartment complex. He jumped off the railing and landed in front of a door labeled 'Room 206'.

Kakashi banged his fist on the door and yelled,

"Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke mumbled as he opened the door.

"Mission. Hokage's Office. One Hour." Kakashi said with a smile. Sasuke knew immediately that smile meant that they got approval from the Hokage. Sasuke grinned and nodded and closed the door, leaving himself to pack up.

As Sasuke stuffed his clothes in his backpack, he was deeply thinking.

"_If we're able to find this Tsunade person, we will be able to get Naruto's memory back,_" Sasuke thought, hopefully, "_If we get Naruto's memory back, we will be able to compete in the upcoming Chunin Exams, I will achieve the rank of Chunin, and that will bring me up one more step of getting stronger in order to kill that devil of a brother._"

Sasuke glanced around his apartment and looked at a family picture. It consisted of him, his father, and his mother. On the far left side was his father, Fugaku Uchiha, who had an emotionless face. He wore a blue kimono and his arms crossed together across his chest. Beside him was about an 8 year old Sasuke, who had a smile on his face and a blue high collar shirt. There were hands gently set on Sasuke's shoulders, and the hands belonged to his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. She had a pretty smile on her face, and was wearing an apron. Lastly, on the far right, _use _to be his brother. In the past, Sasuke got a kunai and ripped off Itachi's head from the picture, making it a family of three.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his desk and threw it to Itachi's use-to-be face. He growled in anger, remembering his brother.

"I'm gonna kill you one day, Itachi." Sasuke growled as he walked out the door.

**-Kakashi-**

**T**he silver haired Jonin finally gathered all of his team members that he thought were necessary. It was perfect timing, as he had only about 15 minutes left for all of them to assemble in the Hokage's office. Kakashi opened the door to his apartment, and instantly knew that something was messed up.

Kakashi immediately whipped out a kunai and went on defensive. There was a slight smell that he sniffed out and knew that it wasn't friendly.

"Who's there?" Kakashi yelled out in his apartment. No answer.

"Who's there?" Kakashi shouted, this time giving an aura of killing intent.

"It's just me." a voice said, coming from the kitchen part. A person walked around the corner, and Kakashi knew he wasn't friendly. He wore a black cloak that surrounded his body, and the black hood covered his face. He had a deep voice that cracked every now and then.

"Who are you?" Kakashi said, giving off more killing intent.

"There's no point in searching for the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade." the cloaked person stated, ignoring Kakashi's question.

"How do you know of this!" Kakashi said as he threw his kunai at the person. The man merely grabbed the kunai and dropped it on the floor.

"No matter what, Naruto's memory will _not _come back." the cloaked man stated.

"You never know until you try!" Kakashi said as he weaved through hand seals.

"**Chidori!**" Kakashi cried out. Before he could impale the man with the assassination jutsu, the man suddenly disappeared, leaving Kakashi alone.

**~End**

* * *

><p><strong>Recommended Stories:<strong>

**Naruto vs Sasuke: The Aftermath by KingKakashi – **This is probably one of the most best fanfictions I have ever read. The chapters are pretty long compared to other fanfictions, but it's worth it.

Summary: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst,surprises,& romance lemons NarHin KakKur JirTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters**. **

**Legends Never Die by Kyuubi123 – **This story is excellent. The chapters are pretty long, but it's good enough to reckon with.

Summary: **Sequel to Naruto's True Nindo (READ BEFORE THIS).** Three years have passed and our heroes are older and stronger. Come see what adventures and threats await them as Akatsuki begins to make their move. Lemons later in story. Naru/hina, Haku/shino, Kaka/kur shika/tema and more.

* * *

><p><strong>~REVIEW!<strong>

**~YoungNinja**


End file.
